Who's on First?
by MJ Duncan
Summary: Maura Isles, three Rizzolis and the BoSox/Yanks on TV... Rizzisles femslash


**Title:** Who's on First?

**Author:** m

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they're not mine.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was silently fuming. It was date night. The one night of the week where both she and Maura turned off their cell phones and pagers and disappeared into one house or another to enjoy some quiet one-on-one time without any distractions from the outside world. Her favorite night of the week. The night she counted down to by the hour. And her current company was neither blonde, sexy, nor a doctor. The bodies taking up space on her couch belonged to a plumber and a beat cop.

_Stupid tradition_, she thought peevishly as she sliced through a tomato. _It's supposed to be date night! Not hanging out with pop and bro night!_

Her date night was ruined because the Sox were playing the Yanks and superstition demanded that she, her dad, and her brother watch the game together from start to finish in order to not jinx their boys. It was a stupid superstition, but it was tradition. And, only when playing the Yankees. So it was kind of a fun tradition. Except with the Sox lost. Then it was a lame-ass tradition that cut into her valuable private time. Not that it had actually been valuable until Maura.

Frank and Frankie Rizzoli had already assumed their positions on her couch to watch the pre-game, which is why she was in the kitchen. Jane loved her family dearly, but there were times she sorely wished they'd disappear. Like tonight. _It was supposed to be date night dammit! _She'd been looking forward to Maura showing off her new red slingbacks, and now she was stuck sharing her special Rizzisles time with her dad and little brother.

She finished prepping the tray of sandwiches and carried it into the living room where she dropped it rather unceremoniously onto the coffee table. _It was supposed to be date night dammit! _She thought huffily as she threw herself into her chair, face full of pout as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the television. _Just another reason to hate those damned Yankees_.

She was yanked out of her mood by the sound of her deadbolt turning over and the sight of Maura smiling from ear to ear as she entered the apartment. It was hard to stay pissed when Maura smiled liked that – like all was right with the world just because she'd been invited, wanted, and included. And she'd gone shopping. For a jersey. _She is so freaking adorable_.

"Hi," Maura greeted the group.

"What's up doc?" Frankie grinned.

"Maura," Frank nodded without looking away from the screen because the first pitch had just been thrown and he now considered it bad luck to look away from the set while the game was on.

Jane smiled her greeting, her eyes doing far better job expressing how happy she was to see the blonde than words ever could. She held her arms out invitingly and moaned softly when Maura blushed and settled into her lap. _Heaven_.

"Hey," Maura murmured as she relaxed into Jane's embrace. "Sorry I'm late."

"S'okay," Jane whispered, reaching up to press a kiss to the underside of the blonde's jaw. "I'm glad you made it. Nice jersey."

"I just bought it," Maura beamed.

"Well, it looks great on you. Very nice choice."

Maura smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"Oh geez. Get a room you two," Frankie teased.

Jane was milliseconds from shooting back an extremely snarky response, but the way Maura was blushing and averting her eyes made her think better of it. She knew Maura had a chink in her armor when it came to being teased and she didn't want to prolong the beautiful blonde's torture, even if it was all meant in fun.

"You're just jealous," she answered calmly, squeezing Maura reassuringly.

"Damn straight," he grinned. "How is it that my sister ends up with the hot girlfriend and I'm still single?"

Jane felt Maura smile against her cheek. "Luck of the draw, I guess," she drawled.

The four of them settled into an easy silence after that, the men busy inhaling the sandwiches and beer that Jane'd provided; Jane and Maura simply enjoying being together after a long day spent apart.

It was the middle of the second inning when Maura's voice interrupted the silence that had fallen over the room after Frankie had yelled at Posada that he could take his punk ass back to Yonkers. "Did you know that the seating capacity for Fenway Park is five hundred seventy two people more during day games than night games?"

The three Rizzoli's turned to the doctor and stared. Jane, being the most conditioned to Maura's outbursts, recovered first. "What?" she asked, a small amused smile tweaking the corners of her lips.

"The seating capacity is different between day games and night games," Maura explained as if it were the most interesting fact in the world. "During the day the stadium can hold…"

Jane cut her off. "Maura – I'm thirsty. You want to come help me in the kitchen?"

The light in Maura's eyes faded a bit at the interruption, but she nodded and followed Jane into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly as Jane leaned back against the peninsula to face her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Jane smiled, reaching out to pull the blonde in tight. "I just really missed your delicious lips and didn't want to listen to my brother pretending to gag," she continued, claiming Maura's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Mmm," Maura smiled. "Okay. Because I read up on the stadium and there are so many interesting little facts about it. Like the lone red seat, the way the foul lines being so narrow increase player's batting averages…"

Jane couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she watched Maura ramble on about Fenway. "You researched Fenway Park?" she asked, her face incredulous.

"Well, of course," Maura answered. "I didn't want to be the only one here who didn't know anything about the Red Sox."

"You're adorable," Jane murmured as she leaned in and kissed the blonde's forehead tenderly.

"Why?" Maura asked, confused.

"Because you're you," Jane smiled, reaching up and brushing the back of her hand over the blonde's cheek before cupping her face tenderly. "You don't need to impress them with random trivia M. They like you because you're you and because they know how much you mean to me."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Jane leaned in and kissed her for emphasis. "C'mon, let just go watch the game."

...

Jane was impressed at how, once she'd relaxed, Maura fit right in with her crazy family. Sure there were random outbursts that exploded out of her at the strangest moments – _"That guy (Alex Rodriguez) is worse than Buckner - I can't believe they let him play."_ being the most hilarious one of the night. Coming in a very close second was when Maura turned to Frankie as he was going on and on about the impressive statistics of Papelbon and asked (with a perfectly straight face) _"Is there anything else you'd like to share with the class?"_

Maura looked close to tears when Frank and Frankie each gave her a big hug goodnight, and when Jane turned back into the room after locking the front door after her brother she smiled softly at the almost dazed smile lighting her girlfriend's face.

"You okay?" Jane asked as she lowered herself onto the couch next to Maura.

"They like me," she breathed.

Jane's eyes softened. "Of course they do sweetie, what's not to like? You're smart, funny, beautiful…"

"Hmm," Maura murmured embarrassedly and looked away.

Jane reached out and turned Maura's face so she could look her in the eye. "And you look incredibly sexy in a Red Sox jersey."

"You're just saying that so I'll kiss you," Maura smiled.

"Partly," Jane agreed. "But mostly because you are, and I'm having all sorts of deliciously wicked thoughts about seeing you in that little shirt and nothing else."

"Oh," Maura grinned. "Well," she leaned in and captured Jane's lips in a searing kiss. "I think that can be arranged. I brought those new heels – they don't match perfectly but…"

She was cut off by the almost desperate crush of Jane's lips against hers as Jane pushed her back into the couch, the kiss no longer soft and gentle but heated and wanting - full of roaming hands, battling tongues, and plenty of moans.

When the need for air outweighed her need for Maura, Jane pulled back enough to gasp for breath and smile at the flushed blonde pinned beneath her.

"Damn I love date night," she murmured before reclaiming Maura's lips with her own.


End file.
